<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redamancy by the_only_iris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317940">Redamancy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_iris/pseuds/the_only_iris'>the_only_iris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi is a perfect creature, Akaashi is a vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Reader is a sweetie, So is Akaashi, but it's wholesome, gentleman vampire, he drinks blood in this yes, reader has a rare blood type</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_iris/pseuds/the_only_iris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were head over heels for Akaashi Keiji. </p><p>He was a perfect gentleman—hard-worker, handsome, kind, shy, and confident; a perfect blend of all the right things that a human boy could have at the age of 18.</p><p>But, what if he wasn't human? And what if he wasn't just 18?</p><p>As you search for your own answers, Akaashi doesn't make it easy for you to channel your common sense. After all, a rare blood type only meant danger—especially for a handsome predator with feral eyes.</p><p>[Vampire! Akaashi Keiji x Golden Blood! Reader]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just think he's too perfect for us to crush on so I made him a vampire to ease the process idk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi Keiji had never accepted a confession in high school. </p><p>Yet.</p><p>You wondered if your confession would make any change since even after two years, he's been almost nonchalant about the girls and boys who go over to him and confess their feelings. He's said no to each of them, albeit not coldly, but he said no nonetheless. Therefore, a part of you wondered why your confession would be any different. Even if it wasn't different, even if he was going to say no to you (though a small part of your brain wanted him to maybe give you a chance, but it's Akaashi, so everyone wishes for that), even if the odds were against you, you'd made up your mind.</p><p>Today, after school hours, before his practice would begin, you'd go over to him and tell him you liked him.</p><p>The plan was simple: You would walk over to the boy, he was your classmate after all, and you would tug on his sleeve, bat your eyelashes at him even though it didn't increase how cute you could look in his eyes, and you'll tell him. Your heart was already prepared for a no, but you knew that even though you were prepared, you were going to be crushed; and if it meant that Akaashi was the one breaking your heart, then so be it.</p><p>It wasn't because he was good-looking, after all. Your intense feelings for him rose out of actually knowing him a little bit. Sure, you were not friends, but you got to sit beside him last year for a semester, and now in your third year, even though both of you were on the opposite sides of the classroom, you were thrilled even to be in the same classroom again. He was hard-working, dedicated, and the mere fact that he was the sole support for the entire team, no the entire school, after the loss to Ichibayashi in the finals last year, it moved you to no end. You entered school feeling quite confident with yourself, but upon seeing Akaashi inside the classroom, sitting and reading a book, it made your heart combust.</p><p>He turned to you on your entrance and nodded once before offering a kind, courteous smile, which you forced yourself not to overthink about.</p><p>     "Good morning, Akaashi-kun." </p><p>Your heart was pounding and your eyes were wide, but thankfully, Akaashi couldn't see you since you'd walked over to your desk, which was two desks behind his. Letting out a breath, you stared at the back of his head as thoughts overrode your mind. You wondered if you had to let him know right now that you wanted to speak to him, but with the way your heart was pounding, you weren't sure if you could get multiple words across without stammering. </p><p>
  <em>But, I have to!</em>
</p><p>      "Akaashi-kun?" He turned to you a second later, blinking inquisitively, while you felt your heart rate gradually skyrocket. "I... After school, can you... Can you wait for me?"</p><p>
  <em>Okay, that wasn't bad. That wasn't bad at all. </em>
</p><p>     "Is there something you want to tell me, (s/n)-san?"</p><p>You nodded, feeling the air build in your lungs. No one told me it'd be this hard, you wanted to shut your eyes and run away from there, but you were already too deep in this situation, there was no backing out now.</p><p>     "It'll just take a few minutes."</p><p>Akaashi smiled at you before nodded, "Sure."</p><p>He turned away after that, getting back to the book he was reading. Conversing with him was just too difficult, and if this was the case before you confessed, how was it going to feel like when you were going to do it later? Not wanting to overthink before the event even happened, you forced yourself with other activities like doodling or even finishing leftover homework that you needed to complete. You and Akaashi were both in a college preparatory class, which meant that the burden of homework constantly loomed over you, and there was never really a 'completed' scenario. </p><p>Right when the bell for lunch rang, you stood up first before picking up your books, not realizing the edge of the book had extended past your desk, therefore while retrieving your hand, you knocked your nail against the edge of the desk, earning yourself a nice small cut. You winced rather loudly before shaking your finger, to see a small trickle of blood leak out of the corner of your nail. Your friend, Mamoru Sora, chuckled before shaking his head and quickly reached into his bag to look for a band-aid. </p><p>     "Do you have a band-aid?" You asked, sucking your finger, but suddenly froze to your spot when you felt feral eyes on you.</p><p>It was the same feeling you'd get when walking back from school when it was a tad bit too late in the evening. When a person's eyes lingered on you for a moment longer that it escalated from being genuine curiosity to apparent danger, but to feel this feeling inside a classroom confused you. Your eyes trailed from Sora to search for where this bloodlust was coming from, before landing on Akaashi's wide blue eyes, and his jaw slightly ajar at the mere sight of you. Your heart skipped a beat at the way he was looking at you, as if you were the only one he could see, before he realized what he was doing and turned away. </p><p>You couldn't understand why he looked at you like that; your gaze fell back to your little wound and you wondered if he had heard you wince. Was that concern? No, it looked a lot more like he was surprised you were in the classroom at all, and even if that look did feel strange, it came from Akaashi, an object of your desire, so you could easily brush it off. However, the thought lingered in the back of your mind—unable to entirely forget the way Akaashi's blue eyes had fixed themselves on you.</p><p>You couldn't really find a band-aid, and while you knew going to the infirmary for something as small as this would only waste your time, you ignored it. You could barely feel the little cut now, and you knew it was eventually going to dry on its own. However, everywhere you went, you felt eyes on you; and while you knew it was too forward of you to think Akaashi might actually be interested in you, you couldn't forget the feeling his gaze had given you, and of how that feeling lingered all through the day.</p><p>When the final school bell rang, you noticed Akaashi quickly leave the classroom before you felt your eyes widen and you stood up right away. Your heart fell at the way he just up and left, but maybe something had happened? Turning to Sora, who shot you a confused look, you shrugged before turning to follow after Akaashi. </p><p>     "You told me you'd tell him, right?" Sora asked, with a grin, "Then go and tell him."</p><p>You smiled back before leaving the classroom, trailing after the boy of your dreams. Surely, you weren't in love with Akaashi, but the feelings you had for him were quite strong. While you couldn't hold a casual conversation with the boy, you knew that with time, and after getting to know him when given the chance, you could show him who you truly were. </p><p>However, for that to even begin to happen, you had to find Akaashi but you couldn't. You narrowed your eyes, wondering where he had suddenly run off to, but you were more than positive that he hadn't run toward the gym. Even so, your legs carried you over to the gym before noticing that he wasn't there either. <em>Did he leave to avoid talking to me?</em> Your heart dropped at the thought, <em>but he wouldn't do that, right? Akaashi-kun isn't the sort to do something like that. </em></p><p>But, if you couldn't find him, what other thoughts were you supposed to have? </p><p>With the way you walked back to class, you could feel how heavy your feet had suddenly become. It was as if you had gained 10 extra pounds, all just on your feet. You weren't the sort to cry, but you knew that being rejected would have hurt you less.</p><p>Sora took you home that evening and gave you a soft hug before apologizing. Right before he rushed off home, you once again felt eyes on you, which you basically ignored and went straight into your room. <em>Maybe, Akaashi-kun found out that I wanted to confess to him?</em> You thought, knowing that it was a possibility. <em>Maybe, he's just too tired of all the confessions he's been receiving, and he just... didn't want to take it anymore? </em></p><p>While these thoughts were alright, when night hit, your thoughts turned dark. You began questioning yourself, maybe it was because it was you that Akaashi rushed away like that. Maybe, he had realized that he made a mistake of accepting to meet you that he gave you such a nasty look during lunch. Maybe, Akaashi just didn't like you, even if you did admire him in secret. Admiring Akaashi in Fukurodani wasn't really a secret, if you were being honest, since a lot of people admired him relentlessly, behind his back and in front of his face.</p><p>Just as you felt your eyelids get heavier that night, that feeling came up again. Your eyes shot open as your heart rate accelerated, you shot up from your bed before walking over to your window and looking outside, wondering if there was someone there below. You narrowed your eyes before shaking your head, there's no way there could be anyone there. It's close to 1 a.m., while you were trying to be rational, you couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was indeed watching you. <em>Maybe, I'm just being paranoid because I got dumped</em>, you pouted before heading back to pet, pressing your hand to the bed as you got on, before wincing slightly at the wound you had received earlier that afternoon. Your eyes lingered on the small cut that suddenly reminded you of the way Akaashi had looked at you; and a part of you let yourself believe there was some sort of worry in his eyes before you fell asleep. </p><p>The next day, Akaashi didn't turn up. </p><p>You walked into class and noticed that his desk was empty and that he wasn't even in school. Even as classes began, Akaashi didn't turn up and strangely, the teacher didn't call out his name either. You turned to Sora before frowning a bit, as he shrugged. He handed you a note: <em>Maybe he's sick and that's why he ran away.</em> </p><p><em>Right</em>, you thought, feeling your heart drop, <em>Maybe that's why he left in such a hurry? He's not the type to leave someone hanging unless there's a solid reason to do so, right? </em></p><p>Him not coming to school that day filled your heart with the joy it had missed the day before and brought back your desire to confess to the dark-haired heartthrob once more. As you could feel the hope settle at the bottom of your stomach, you also felt strangely cautious because the image of Akaashi's intense gaze rippled in your mind. Not only could you not take your mind off it, but you could also see it each time you closed your eyes; simply because it was just so out of character for Akaashi to look so confused and surprised in the first place. </p><p>     "(s/n)-san?" Your homeroom teacher announced at the end of the class, "Can you take over for Miyamizu-san today? She's ill and won't be able to clean the board and the classroom. Mamoru-san can help you."</p><p>You grinned turning to Mamoru-san, also known as Sora, and he scoffed. Cleaning duties always irked him, but you, on the other hand, enjoyed them. Cleaning was a way you could relax and as therapeutic as it felt, you also enjoyed throwing out dirt every time you saw it. As soon as school ended, you grabbed Sora by his elbow before giggling toward the janitor's closet. As much as he hated cleaning duty, Sora would accompany you to the end of the earth, so this was nothing. You've known Sora all your life, to be precise, having him as a best friend kept you sane on days when rain poured down a bit too hard.</p><p>     "Do you want Akaashi's phone number?" Sora asked, smirking at you.</p><p>You blushed before scoffing, "If he didn't give it to me, then no. I don't want it. It'll be so weird."</p><p>     "Not really, I think he got to know you're confessing so he just up and left. Because," You cocked an eyebrow at his words, "Because he secretly likes you and is damn shy."</p><p>     "Shut up, Sora." You laughed before brushing the floor with the broom. </p><p>Once cleaning duties were done, Sora patted you on the back before showing you his phone. Your eyes narrowed before pouting at him, knowing he couldn't accompany you home this time.</p><p>     "Can't you just... not go?"</p><p>    "If they subbed me instead of someone else at work, I can't ditch. Sorry, this is about money and I can't deny how much it tempts me, (y/n)."</p><p>You groaned before waving at your best friend, before turning to the shoe lockers. You swapped to your outdoor shoes before skipping outside, enjoying the evening weather. You were never really a morning person since there was something so ethereal about the evenings. The sky would turn into multiple shades of color that you can't readily find in a palette and it's just the day kicking back and relaxing for throwing a strong morning at you. Everything, with its mellowness, calmed you in the evenings. As you watched the sunset, you noticed how the sky welcomed the darkness that was impending, how the dark blue slowly started to blanket over the horizon, and how shades of stars can finally seem visible. The best part of the evenings was how it oozed poetry in the sky, suddenly stopping you in your tracks, making you let out a sigh simply because even the air seemed light and welcoming. You decided to take a detour before heading home, knowing full well that a poem was on its way to you. </p><p>You didn't spend too much time writing, but you enjoyed it nonetheless. It wasn't as if you thought you were good, but you enjoyed how it made you feel—the words on paper, staring right back at you with the emotions you had just poured into them, it gave you a looming sense of comfort that you couldn't find even with cleaning. </p><p>The city was strangely mellow despite how it wasn't entirely dark. You noticed that it was a rather lazy Thursday evening, the grips of the week were slowly slipping away but it wasn't quite the weekend yet, so you could still see life in the city blossoming in expected places. You knew that taking this route meant you had to take the train home, but that didn't matter; you felt like walking today, and a walk you shall take. </p><p>Your parents had asked you to be careful about walking without a mask, so you put on yours as you continued; knowing how weak your immune system was. You caught colds like birds caught fish, and as easy as it was for you to fall sick, you tried your hardest not to. You knew that the doctor had said it had something to do with your blood type, but since you were a child when you had heard from that doctor, you couldn't quite remember what the deal was about. A second later, you felt something nuzzle at your ankle and you froze when you spotted a cat—a tabby nonetheless—rubbing itself around your leg. You wanted to touch it, but you knew you couldn't; your parents had forbidden you from touching any stray animal.</p><p><em>Oh, no</em>, you thought before thinking of how cute the cat looked, <em>It's rubbing itself all over my leg!</em> Unable to withstand how adorable it looked, you slowly reached out your left hand to push it away, before a second later, the cat bore its fangs out and scratched you. You yelped before jerking your hand away, the shock made the cat instantly run away. Your eyes welled up at the sudden impact before noticing trickles of blood ooze out of the newly formed scratches on your hand. <em>Shit, shit, shit,</em> you thought before you felt the anxiety bubble in your chest.</p><p>A second later, however, things moved too fast. You were in motion, and before you could scream, what felt like a hand firmly pressed on your mouth, swallowing your shouts. Your back was then pressed to what felt like a wall and you couldn't see anything; the scratch the cat gave you was burning now, but the impact had given you whiplash. </p><p>However, what you saw, almost made you want to puke with confusion. You forgot about the scratch, you forgot about how your mask was rendering it close to impossible for you to take deeper breaths because you sure as hell required it.</p><p>Akaashi's blue eyes were almost feral as they bore into your eyes, and his mouth was ajar as he gazed at you coldly. You could hear what sounded like a growl from the back of his throat, but you weren't sure if you were simply imagining it.</p><p>     "What's your blood type, (s/n)-san?"</p><p><em>What's with him?</em> Your heart was pounding now, unable to swallow the way Akaashi's gaze was unwavering. You wanted to scream but his hand was pressed against your mouth, and his other hand had gripped you against the wall. You couldn't believe how much power he had in his arms right then, but some part of you couldn't even process what was even going on.</p><p>     "(s/n)-san," He almost sounded like the Akaashi you knew, "Please, tell me what blood type you have?"</p><p>He slowly released you, hoping you wouldn't scream and you instantly pulled down your mask before breathing in and out heavily. Akaashi waited for you to catch your breath before noticing the tears welled up at the corner of your eyes. You couldn't tell if he was being considerate letting you breathe, or if he was an assailant for having grabbed you unawares the way he did. Your mind was clouding with thoughts, but the question Akaashi asked suddenly made you tilt your head at him. </p><p>     "W-What?"</p><p>     "Your blood type, (s/n)-san."</p><p>     "I-It's...O negative."</p><p>     "That c-can't be..." He looked confused, almost disillusioned. "It didn't smell like O negative, even though it is quite rare."</p><p>     "A-Akaashi-san?"</p><p>He looked at you now and his eyes widened at how close his face was to yours, moving back a few inches. He looked almost apologetic to have put you in such a situation, and while he knew his impulsive actions were going to make him regret them later on, he couldn't help it. His apparent confusion over your blood group, over how intoxicating you smelled, over how he had almost lost control—no, he couldn't recall that feeling. It was terrifying.</p><p>     "I truly am very sorry for this," Akaashi almost sighed, "I shouldn't have alerted you this way." </p><p>He pulled back almost hesitantly, letting you go. However, you stood there, confusion plastered all over your face at the way he stood—almost reluctant to let you go, almost as if it was physically hurting him to be standing in front of you. You slowly reached out, using the same hand that the cat had scratched you on, before noticing him flinch visibly. You paused in midair, before drawing back your hand.</p><p>     "I... I don't understand, Akaashi-kun, what's... why did you need to know my blood type?"</p><p>He didn't answer, but merely gave you a look that made it seem like he regretted even being born. There was something devastatingly alluring about Akaashi right then that twisted your heart into a knot, you couldn't understand why he seemed so ashamed, especially when he had actually not done anything wrong. Had he done something wrong? It was a second later did his words register in your head, and your eyes begin to widen slowly.</p><p>     "What did you mean by... 'smell like O negative'?"</p><p>     "Exactly what it sounds like, (s/n)-san," He straightened up, eyes glancing back at the new wound on your left hand. "You are not an O negative."</p><p>     "I am, though," You argued, eyes narrowing, "I should know."</p><p>     "Then why are you..." Akaashi bit his tongue before changing his words, "There's something more."</p><p>You just looked at him. Every word that spilled from his mouth confused you, scared you and simultaneously, drew you in. You wanted to know what got him so intrigued and confused at the same time—and the feral look in his eye when he had first grabbed you resembled the very same feral look he had given you back in class. And it was right after you had cut your finger.</p><p>Right after your blood touched the air, Akaashi had reacted rather peculiarly. </p><p>You almost gasped before pressing your back against the wall, desperately wanting to be away from him. No one would believe you, there was no way this was even real. Akaashi didn't seem the type to prank someone, but this seemed just like an elaborate prank right then. Your eyes widened in absolute horror at the realization that perhaps he, the boy of your dreams, was not human.</p><p>That perhaps he, Akaashi Keiji, was a blood-sucking vampire.</p><p>He looked at you now and immediately caught the realization in your pupils. He pulled back, despite how painful it looked, and your heart wrenched in a weird sort of betrayal. </p><p>     "You... You're a... You're a <em>vampire</em>—"</p><p>     "I'm sorry to reveal this fact to you this way, (s/n)-san," Akaashi said, biting his tongue, "I never intended on telling anyone, in fact."</p><p>     "What changed?"</p><p>You still pressed yourself against the wall, fearing him, but even fearing him made you feel terrible. This was someone you liked with all your heart, yet, watching him stand a few feet away from you the way he was, hurt you more than you knew.</p><p>     "Your blood," Akaashi said, now looking into your eye again, "I almost lost control in class yesterday because of it. I couldn't come to school today because the scent of your blood evoked my appetite." </p><p>     "You're joking... This can't be real... You're lying..." You said in absolute disbelief, and Akaashi merely watched you.</p><p>     "If your injury was any deeper, I... I don't know if I could hold back."</p><p>You pressed your lips together before letting out a shaky breath. You could feel your heart pounding heavily now, and you moved back just a bit before bolting out of there. You couldn't look at him, you couldn't bring yourself to even register this new information you had received. Your heart was aching and your mind was screaming—you didn't know if you had feelings for him, you didn't know if you now despised him for lying not just to you but to literally everyone around him, and you didn't know if you had it in you to be a vampire sympathizer. </p><p>You didn't believe in vampires until Akaashi cornered you in that alley, so you knew for sure that you would need some time to process this.</p><p>As soon as you reached home, your mother instantly saw the scratch on your hand and your distraught expression before comforting you and cleaning the wound instantly—her understanding was that you looked scared to death because of the wound you had received, which made sense since you fell sick too easily. However, Akaashi's words kept ringing in your head, it pushed and pulled your mind, and the words exited your mouth before you could even comprehend that you were speaking.</p><p>     "What's my blood type, mom?"</p><p>Your mother chuckled before focusing on nowhere but your scratch, "You've got the golden blood, sweetie."</p><p><em>Golden blood?</em> "What's..." You were sure you were having a panic attack, "What's... Why didn't I know this?"</p><p>     "You were really young when the doctors told us, and he also told us that your rare blood group can weaken your immune system, which is why we stress so much that you wear masks when you're out and this," She gestured to the scratch, "Golden blood is apparently one of the rarest in the world. Less than 50 people have it."</p><p>
  <em>What in the world?</em>
</p><p>     "Does that mean... I've got some sort of problem?"</p><p>     "Oh, no, no, no. It means you're special, honey. Don't worry."</p><p><em>Special</em>. That was what you were fearing. Suddenly, you felt eyes on you again and without a second thought, just as your mother finished cleaning your wound, you rushed to your room and slammed the door and locked it. You were breathing heavily now, and you brought a shaky hand up to your chest, feeling fresh tears leaking out of your eyes. You continued to feel like someone was watching you, but now you have a face for that someone. Now, that someone was a vampire that could kill you, a vampire that could perhaps end your life because you were—</p><p><em>Hold on a minute</em>, you thought before feeling your breath get stuck in your throat, <em>He could have killed me. He could have... </em></p><p>
  <em>He could have definitely killed me if he wanted me dead.</em>
</p><p>Strangely your mind begged for you to give Akaashi a chance. For two years, he was a simple student, struggling with grades, playing Volleyball, being a best friend to one of the school's biggest sweethearts, Bokuto-san, and not once had you ever seen him react like a feral animal the way he had today. You had also just learned that you had the rarest blood type in the world, with less than 50 people having said blood type, which... which could have been a reason for Akaashi snapping, after all. But, you wondered if these thoughts only sprung up because of your affection for him, but didn't Akaashi's decency deserve it by itself?</p><p><em>What should I do?</em> You thought before tossing and turning in your bed, feeling strange and uncharacteristically uncomfortable. You felt an overwhelming desire to see him, an overwhelming need to have him explain what his motives were, and if he was a vampire then what was he doing in school?</p><p>You got out of bed and walked over to the window, staring out without a single qualm. You wanted to see Akaashi because a part of you felt guilty for running away like that; for leaving him behind when he looked so strangely in pain. Your eyes graze the scratch on your left hand and instantly recalled the way Akaashi's eyes looked as they bore into yours, and your heart skipped a beat. </p><p>Could you still like him even if he was a vampire? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, you saw Akaashi in class; sitting and reading a book. It looked like he had almost finished the book, just a few pages left. He turned to you upon your entrance and gave you an apologetic look, and a soft smile, a question mark plastered on his face. You didn't know how he communicated it to you, but he begged you to not tell a soul just from his eyes, and you really wanted to listen to him. There was still no one in class yet, and for a second, you were just glad.</p><p>     "It's called golden blood," You said, almost a whisper, causing his eyes to widen, "It's the—"</p><p>     "Rarest blood group in the world." He finished, eyes locked to your form.</p><p>You pressed your lips together before nodding, "Akaashi-kun... Can we please talk after school?"</p><p>     "Alright—"</p><p>     "And even if I cut off my arm and bleed all over the floor, don't run away." You almost ordered him, intending for it to be a joke.</p><p>Akaashi smiled almost playfully, but simultaneously there was something dangerous about the very smile that ghosted his lips, "Trust me, if that happens, I won't be able to run away."</p><p>You sat at your desk and almost felt the need to count down the hours to being able to speak to Akaashi after school. No one still entered the class, and you wanted to continue talking to him. You couldn't understand why you said what you said, but after saying it, you were surprised to see how you didn't regret it.</p><p>     "That day..." Akaashi turned to you with curious eyes, "I wanted to tell you that I liked you."</p><p>Akaashi's eyes widened uncharacteristically before a softness swarmed within his pupils. He blinked a couple of times before nodding once and turning away, looking almost hurt at your apparent confession. It wasn't even a confession if you were just stating it to him the way you were; you were informing him of what you intended on doing, but you were not confessing. </p><p>After school, you held your notebook firmly in your hands as you walked out of class. You knew that the rooftop on the third building was always empty, giving you and Akaashi enough privacy. Akaashi followed after you, but his eyes wandered to the book you were holding, wondering what it was about. Were you going to take notes? He wasn't too sure what your idea was. Despite walking beside you, Akaashi ensured that there lay a significant bit of distance and that he didn't touch you at all—which would definitely make things difficult for him. He found your scent all the more intoxicating now that he knew about your blood type, but since there was no blood on you, your skin and the perfume and your body's own scent did well to mask the smell of your blood. Even then, Akaashi turned to look at you with uncharacteristic softness in his eyes, you were definitely something else.</p><p>On reaching the third building's rooftop, you took out the notebook and cleared your throat. You noticed that he was standing almost five feet away from you, but you didn't question him on his choice. </p><p>     "How old are you?"</p><p>Akaashi chuckled, "I think you have a significant misunderstanding about vampires."</p><p>     "Were you born like a person?"</p><p>     "No, not exactly," Akaashi said, smiling at you, "And while your first question is valid, I'm certain that the understanding you have of vampires is incorrect."</p><p>     "How old are you, Akaashi-kun?" You pressed, now frowning.</p><p>     "I'm over 500 years old," He said, "But, I'm only 18." </p><p>     "How does that work?" You asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>     "My body is frozen in time. I was turned when I was 18, set to be 18 forever. Time does not pass through me like the rest of you, it passes beside me. So age really doesn't apply to me."</p><p>     "Why haven't you killed any humans?"</p><p>     "You're assuming I haven't," When you gasped, he chuckled, "No, I haven't killed anyone, but you assumed and it was flattering. I was human when I was turned, so I found it a bit... odd. However, I have tasted human blood. I...receive blood donations regularly." </p><p>     "So you don't attack anyone?"</p><p>Akaashi shook his head, "Not... Not in a while. You surprised me, that's all. And I truly am very sorry for the way I treated you."</p><p>     "You... You think what you did was attack me? B-But, in movies they show that you have fangs and—"</p><p>    "Once again, (s/n)-san," Akaashi's smile could literally end you, "You have a significant misunderstanding of vampires."</p><p>You blushed at the way he called your name before clearing your throat again and continuing with the questions. Akaashi answered them all patiently, almost expected a few of them, but he didn't move from the spot where he stood. It was almost as if he was afraid to move like he was afraid to get close to you, and while you thought that was quite noble of him, you wanted to know his hesitance.</p><p>     "Why are you standing so far from me?"</p><p>Now this was the question Akaashi was hoping you'd not ask. He offered you a rather disgruntled look, before gulping. He turned away from you, and let out a breath, almost as if he was put in the spot.</p><p>     "The rarer a person's blood group, the harder it is for me to quench my thirst. I'm not... My appetite isn't heavy. I feed once every three months, and while I can digest human food, I do not need it to survive. However," He turned to look at you, and the birth of that feral aspect was evident in his eye, "Your scent is ridiculously strong, (s/n)-san. It almost makes it quite hard for me to... just stay here and do nothing."</p><p>     "What'll happen if... if you had a bit of my blood?"</p><p>Akaashi chuckled, sounding almost nervous. "Don't even suggest something so preposterous, (s/n)-san, it would do me no good to picture it."</p><p>     "But, what would happen?"</p><p>     "I honestly don't know," Akaashi said, looking straight at you, "I've never met someone like you."</p><p>     "That sounds almost romantic, Akaashi-kun." You said, helplessly. </p><p>     "(s/n)-san, about the—"</p><p>     "That does it, then," You slammed the book and smiled at him, almost awkwardly. "Akaashi-kun, I like you."</p><p>     "(s/n)-san—"</p><p>     "And I know you're going to turn me down, so don't even bother. I'll keep your secret safe, no strings attached. I just wanted to confirm to myself that I could like you even if you were a vampire and..." You tilted your head and gave him the nicest smile you could conjure, "...I do."</p><p>Akaashi couldn't believe what was happening. Surely, there had been girls and boys who had confessed to him before, several over the years, but you were the first one who had gotten to know him for what he was; and your feelings still remained? One could wonder why Akaashi never took a lover for all these years, living in isolation, afraid and away from human beings yet careful and precise when it came to his appetite. Akaashi loved people and did not want to hurt them, but the secret desire still remained. </p><p>Akaashi one day wished to fall in love. </p><p>It was the sort of wish a child has about owning an elephant for a pet. It is a wish that felt good while you have it, yet, there was no semblance of a possibility for it to actually happen. Akaashi could dream of love and wonder what it would feel like but he would never know. He would never understand it since he remained unaffected by time but people would move on, people would live and die. </p><p>But, there you were, standing and smiling at him, validating his existence as a vampire while the universe had never done; it was a charming sight to see. In over 500 years of living as a vampire, Akaashi had never been moved to tears. But, he came quite close when he saw you smile.</p><p>     "Also, if... if I do injure myself in any way around you... Would you lose control?"</p><p>Akaashi deadpanned at you, "Please do not speak to me about such hypotheticals, (s/n)-san, it wounds me."</p><p>You threw your hands in front of you so as to defend your claim, "N-No, I didn't mean it like a threat or anything! Akaashi-kun," You pouted angrily, "Don't put me in the spot like that! I'm still wrapping my head around you being a vampire! A part of me still thinks you're going to point at a camera and say psyche!"</p><p>Akaashi laughed once before shaking his head, "No, I won't do that. I understand this must be a lot to process. I've never told another human being that I'm a vampire."</p><p>     "Not even Bokuto-senpai?"</p><p>Akaashi shook his head. </p><p>     "What about the person who gives you blood donations? Are they..."</p><p>     "Ah," Akaashi rubbed the back of his head, gulping and thinking of a certain gold-eyed vampire, "He has sources. Meeting him is quite tasking but he gets the job done."</p><p>     "I see," You tapped your chin, "You still didn't answer my question."</p><p>     "I won't either. I'm late to practice, (s/n)-san."</p><p>     "Also, last question!" Akaashi turned to you and waited, "Did you always play volleyball? I get why you go to school every time, since... It can be boring, I guess?"</p><p>     "I ran track in my old high school." </p><p>Your heart skipped a beat when Akaashi smiled at you warmly, the feral look completely missing from his gaze. After answering your question, he waited for you to accompany him downstairs, to get off the rooftop. It was strange, how kind he was being to you, and it was strange how he was telling you everything without hesitation. Perhaps, he trusted you? Maybe, it was because since you knew he was a vampire, there was nothing more to hide? Even so, even if you knew that vital piece of information, it felt eerily good that he told you so many details of himself. You followed after him downstairs and felt a ghost of a smile press upon your lips; yes, you liked Akaashi Keiji despite the fact that he was a vampire, and his trust in you gave you a reason to feel joy.</p><p>The next day, you greeted Akaashi rather cheerfully and he simply chuckled at your enthusiasm. You leaned over to see that he had a new book in his hand this time, an English book nonetheless. Your eyes widened a bit before giving him a strange look, which he simply returned with an expressionless face.</p><p>     "Your English must be really good, huh?"</p><p>     "I've had some time to learn it."</p><p>You scoffed before noticing the teasing glint in his eye, "Some time, huh?"</p><p>Chuckling, you walked over to your desk and sat down right before noticing Akaashi's gaze on you. You smiled back at him, wondering if he had something to say, but he simply shook his head and looked away. You were a bit confused, and in the back of your mind, the feral look Akaashi had was still plastered firmly, but this was a good look too. There were still many things you didn't understand about him being a vampire, and a part of you still suspected if it was even real, but as each hour passed, it sunk in further that perhaps, Akaashi was indeed a vampire.</p><p>You had lunch with Sora, and while you knew Akaashi preferred to eat alone (Bokuto-senpai would eat with him before graduating), you wanted to call him over, but with Sora being there, you were certain that there weren't many things you could speak to Akaashi about. </p><p>     "You've been staring at Akaashi's back for hours now." Sora whispered, leaning forward. He sat right behind you.</p><p>     "What?" You seethed.</p><p>     "It's getting a bit desperate," Sora scoffed, "You didn't tell him, did you?"</p><p>     "Uh," I did tell him, but I didn't exactly confess in a traditional sense, so... "Not yet."</p><p>     "When are you going to tell him?" </p><p>     "(s/n)-san, Mamoru-kun, is there something really interesting you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher suddenly called out, freezing you and Sora in place.</p><p>You turned away bashfully before the class erupted in chuckles; you noticed Akaashi look at you from the corner of his eye and you felt even more embarrassed than before, but there was yet again a very teasing glint in his eye, which made it all the worse. You groaned before placing your head on the desk wanting to evaporate altogether. After school, you quickly rushed to the library, wanting to grab a particular book. You remembered the title from Akaashi's hands perfectly, and it wasn't as if you wanted to read the book for him or even just to impress him, which was a factor, but it was also because you were curious.</p><p>You were curious to see what books he likes, what kind of language he had within his own mind. While understanding his immortality, you knew that Akaashi would perhaps not have had anyone he could share ideas with, thoughts with, or connect with; and maybe, a part of you wanted to be that for him. Even if it wasn't romantic, you wanted him to feel less lonely—at least for this school year.</p><p>Because, you weren't sure if you'd ever see him after. </p><p>On reaching the English section, you froze to find Akaashi sitting there at the desk, confusing you as to why he wasn't at practice. </p><p>     "Akaashi-kun?"</p><p>He turned to you with wide eyes, before they regained their regular size. A soft smile presented on his features, before he automatically closed the book, keeping the bookmark in place.</p><p>     "What brings you here?"</p><p>     "Uh..." Your eyes ran over the books on the shelf before turning to him awkwardly, "I... I wanted a book."</p><p>     "Do you need help finding it?"</p><p>Your heart rate accelerated. Did it really not matter that he was a vampire? Why was his vague answer to your previous question clouding your mind? You were curious; oh, you were so very curious to see Akaashi in his element, this overwhelming desire to learn more about him made you want to scream. Perhaps, Akaashi sensed a battle raging within your mind and chose to give you a sympathetic look, a look that made you like him more.</p><p>     "Listen, (s/n)-san, I really appreciate that you are keeping this a secret. And while I know of your..." He gulped, "...feelings for me, I cannot accept them."</p><p>     "But, why?" Akaashi narrowed his eyes with confusion, "No, I'm not asking why you didn't accept my confession, I just... What's so wrong with letting yourself be with someone?"</p><p>     "I might sound like a hypocrite, but I dislike lying, (s/n)-san. I have no choice but to do it right now, but... I cannot do it to someone who admires me."</p><p>     "You're not lying to me, though."</p><p>Akaashi's eyes widened as he stared at you. No, he wasn't. He felt his chest constrict with an uncomfortable feeling, but he ignored it primarily because the look you had in your eye was almost blinding.</p><p>     "Ah," You rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly, "I... I'll just go before I say some more embarrassing things."</p><p><em>No</em>, Akaashi thought before feeling his heart rate increase, <em>Don't go. </em></p><p>For the first time in a long while, he found himself wishing for someone to stay. He watched your retreating figure and he waited before turning to his book once again. Of all the times authors spoke about love in the books he read, Akaashi believed that was as far as he would go, but then, a slight turn of events simply scared him. While he was aware that for love to flourish there would be tops and turns that could perhaps shake his entire being, Akaashi was not ready. He had been awake for 500 years, but he was still not ready. </p><p>Getting up, he followed after you, knowing exactly where you were headed. You were headed home, the scent you left behind was intoxicating enough; it was rather easy following you. He found you near the gate with the speed he had gone, and the desire to call out your name stumbled him. He couldn't actually recall feeling this way before, and he wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing.</p><p>     "(s/n)-san," Akaashi's face was expressionless, "Please, wait."</p><p>You turned around with a wide-eyed expression, face flushed red at his sudden arrival. It was almost...cute.</p><p>     "I can't let myself get close to a human being for a wide number of reasons," He began, letting out a breath, "Firstly, while I do not age, I can change my appearance slightly to accommodate lifestyle. Which is why it was easy to grow as a high school student to mid-20s. However, I do not age. If I were with someone, they're bound to notice and they are bound to age, even if they are accepting of my nature."</p><p>     "Akaashi—"</p><p>     "Secondly, and this is the most important," </p><p>Akaashi turned to look at you again, but froze you in your spot since the look in his eye was feral. The very same look he had given you the first time you realized that Akaashi Keiji was not normal. </p><p>     "If one day, I lose control and bite you, I'm not sure if love is a reason enough to stop myself from killing you."</p><p>You felt nauseous suddenly at his statement. Your eyes were wide and fixed to his feral ones, ones that could stare into your soul as his fangs devoured you, but it was strange how despite the way these eyes had made you feel before, your hand still reached forward to grasp his. Akaashi froze at the sudden warmth radiating from your skin, transferring to his like osmosis, and he felt his chest tighten.</p><p>     "What if it's a risk I'm willing to take?"</p><p>Akaashi felt anger bubble in his chest. He swatted your hand away before glaring at you, ready to combust. </p><p>     "It's not a risk I'm willing to take!"</p><p>You gulped before nodding, looking away from his eyes. Akaashi watched you carefully, unaware of why or how you could be so calm at a moment like this. Perhaps, your mind hadn't completely registered the danger that he could be; your eyes had seen his external features and had found it easy to accept him because he was easy on the eye. Maybe, you didn't truly believe him about being a vampire. Maybe, you were living in denial. </p><p>      "I'm glad I like you, Akaashi-kun," You said a moment later, twirling a strand of your hair between your fingers, which caused him to gasp at your sudden statement, "Well, anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>He watched your retreating figure almost in awe. His eyes softened at your words, at the memory of them, and at the thought of you; but he was aware that your unacceptability of the actual fact was what was causing you to have these feelings. If you saw him feed, or if you saw blood dripping from his lips or even his fangs out in the open, he was certain you would change your mind. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Akaashi found it humiliatingly difficult to not notice what you were doing in class. He didn't have to look at you to know what you were doing; since his hearing was elevated, he merely had to focus on your voice and he would know. Strangely, Akaashi found himself focusing on you a lot more than he ever did before, and it was when he consciously made an effort not to did he realize he had a problem.</p><p>He could hear your breathing slow down as time passed; it was a Japanese history class, and even he found the class a tad bit boring. A smile ghosted on his lips as he understood that you were trying to stay awake, but were failing rather badly. He noticed the teacher walking over to your desk, and he knew instantly that you were going to be reprimanded. </p><p>     "(s/n)-san, you must be very tired."</p><p>     "Ah, I'm so sorry!"</p><p>Akaashi fought a chuckle before pressing his hand to his lips, before listening to the sound of your accelerating heartbeat. </p><p>It was during the next period, English, when the teacher asked you to read out a passage did he think you were adorable for the first time. You were struggling to read the excerpt aloud, your face red and your ears red too, and your heart rate was high—embarrassed and anxious at the same time. The teacher sighed before Akaashi allowed himself to turn to catch your expression, before feeling his chest tighten at the sight. You were looking at the book with a pout, clearly unhappy with yourself.</p><p>     "You will need some tutoring for English, (s/n)-san," The teacher scolded, "Mid-terms are around the corner."</p><p>Akaashi wondered if it would be weird if he offered to help you. But, at the same time, he wanted you to ask him; so that he could say yes after acting like he could give it thought. While the entire ordeal within his mind seemed preposterous, it was perhaps the first time he was behaving like a regular high schoolboy.</p><p>During the lunch break, Akaashi noticed you approach him. However, just before you could reach him, your friend Mamoru-kun pulled you away for something else. Akaashi blinked before a bit before turning away, feeling a strange uncomfortable feeling nestle in his chest. He took a sharp breath before walking away from there, unable to take his mind off the incident. Right after school, before Akaashi could leave class, his ears fell on your voice once more, to hear soft laughter exit your lips.</p><p>     "...Sora! That's silly..."</p><p>Akaashi felt that unfamiliar tightening in his chest once again but swallowed it as he walked to practice. He didn't realize he was clenching his jaw until he had reached the gym, but what shocked him was a soft presence tugging at his shirt sleeve. Akaashi froze before turning around with feral eyes, locking on to your form, which froze in mid-air. You looked almost terrified at his sudden response before Akaashi backed away ashamed. </p><p>     "I'm sorry, I must have startled you—"</p><p>     "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't..." What was that? "I shouldn't lose control like that."</p><p>     "Can you help me with English? Sora was so certain you'd say no," You said, rubbing the back of your neck, avoiding his gaze, "I don't want the teacher to hate on me."</p><p>Akaashi had believed this would have made him happy, but it filled his chest with nervousness instead. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was too afraid to see you look disappointed. Instead, he smiled before letting his eyes soften and thinking about the time your fingers had held his.</p><p>     "I'd be happy to."</p><p>He noticed the sudden elation in your eye, glistening like gold. Akaashi almost laughed at how naked your emotions were, and how easy-going you were with what you were feeling; it was a blessed feeling to have, to watch you be yourself. </p><p>The next morning, Akaashi spotted you enter the classroom, giving him a wide smile, which he had been waiting to return all morning. Almost stopping in your tracks, you walk over to his desk before narrowing your eyes at him.</p><p>     "Is something wrong?"</p><p>     "Do you sleep?"</p><p>Akaashi chuckled before once again giving you a teasing look, "You think I don't?"</p><p>     "Do you have a coffin bed or something?"</p><p>     "No, (s/n)-san," He said, chuckling lowly, sending fire straight to your heart, "I can sleep if I want to."</p><p>     "You should really stop smiling like that, Akaashi-kun, it's making it quite hard for me to... just..."</p><p>Akaashi leaned on his hand, balanced on his elbow, "Quite hard for you to?"</p><p>     "You're a tease." You gasp, before walking away, listening to his chuckle.</p><p>He caught his actions instantly before realizing he had been...flirting with you? Akaashi paused before wanting to turn and look at you, but when his ears circled around your form, he could hear how heavy your heartbeat was; and then he could hear his own that rivaled the way yours seemed to be moving. </p><p>You meet up with Akaashi during lunch, after having eaten yours in just minutes. Sitting in the library alone with him was sure to make you nervous, but you felt strangely calm. You listened to him talk with dreamy eyes, aware that he caught you staring at him a couple of times but chose to ignore you. The library was strangely empty that Tuesday afternoon, but that didn't matter. The bookshelves hid you from the rest of the library, which left Akaashi and yourself to just sit there, actually studying English because Akaashi was Akaashi.</p><p>You didn't realize you were biting your lip at the way Akaashi's steel-blue eyes moved across the pages, and how his lips were spilling out words with a voice that could make the Gods shiver. However, you realized you bit your lip a bit too hard when you winced and leaned back, immediately pressing your hand to your newly acquired wound. However, your eyes widened when you heard the sound of a chair move swiftly, before a force pushed itself on you—Akaashi's hand was on the arms of your chair, and his other hand was on your face before you could blink. Your eyes were fixed to his feral ones, which were gazing straight into yours. His finger slowly pressed itself to your lip, letting a small drop of blood graze on his finger.</p><p>You couldn't look away from him, because while it seemed almost strangely erotic, you caught the pain in his eyes, you caught that he was striving hard not to move, to not even breathe, for even doing that could change the air.</p><p>Your heart was rummaging and you didn't know if what you did next was courageous or stupid.</p><p>You moved forward and pressed your lips to his, slowly pressing your right hand to his cheek. He was cold, not as cold as ice, but as if he had forgotten his jacket during winter. Akaashi's body did not move a muscle, and he desperately wanted to move away, since you felt him shuddering—however, you continued kissing him, feeling your little wound burn a tad bit at the force you were exerting. </p><p>In less than a second, Akaashi sucked on your lip softly, afraid he was going to hurt you, and the precise care that he took in kissing you/sucking the little bit of blood from your lip was enough to let you know that this boy was not a monster. He never really could be.</p><p>Just before you could extend the kiss, Akaashi pulled away, his lips stained with a little of your blood, before noticing his eyes widen and his face contort with fear; you wanted to know what he was thinking, what he was going through, but something told you he wasn't going to do any of those things.</p><p>     "Akaashi—"</p><p>In one quick movement, he walked away from you and exited the library. You gulped before feeling the taste of his lips against yours, and feeling how dry your wound suddenly felt. However, your eyes fell on the hands of the chair and you froze. They were broken into two, each of them, as if Akaashi's strength was exerted not at your lips, but elsewhere, just so that he wouldn't hurt you.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Akaashi didn't come to school the next day, but you knew he was somehow nearby. You felt someone's gaze on you as you walked to school, and you wondered if what you had done was wrong or if it offended Akaashi in any way. You ignored Sora's rants on how Akaashi didn't come to school again because he was teaching you, and that he was shy, but when you actually knew the reason, your heart fell.</p><p>Your mind thought back to the kiss and you felt strangely elevated at how it happened. He was soft against you, and no part of him had hurt you. Surely, the kiss did sting because of the wound in your lip, which was smaller than any paper cut you've ever had, but at the same time, with Akaashi sucking on your lip the way he was, it was oddly satisfying. You wanted to see him, you wanted to kiss him again, you wanted to hold him this time and see what he felt—however, the look he gave you in the end, the one where he was both confused and terrified, that look broke your heart. It told you right away that he wasn't used to what was going on, he wasn't used to what had happened.</p><p>Right before bed, you stared out your window again, feeling eyes on you for the umpteenth time that day. With your heart bursting the way it was, you knew it was Akaashi who was looking at you. You knew it was him at a distance, but you didn't want him at a distance anymore.</p><p>     "Akaashi-kun," you said softly, "Please, I know you're there."</p><p>There was obviously no response. Frowning, you once again bit your lip hard before feeling your back pressed against the bed just as soon as your teeth touched your lower lip. You gasped when you felt Akaashi's hand around your throat, his blue eyes were glowing in the moonlight as they bore into yours. Tears struck the sides of your eyes as your hands reached over to touch his face, but Akaashi's hand gripped both of your hands by their wrists and pinned them above your head.</p><p>Leaning down, he slowly licked the blood trickling off your lower lip before letting out a breath. </p><p>     "You shouldn't do that," He sounded like he was in pain, "You really shouldn't—"</p><p>     "Bite me," You said, conviction present in your voice.</p><p>Akaashi didn't move an inch. </p><p>     "You're finding it difficult because you had a taste of my blood, right? It's killing you because nothing makes it feel better, no matter how much blood you have. The downside of having a rare blood type, I guess."</p><p>Your explanation made sense, but at the same time, Akaashi knew that you didn't exactly know what was going on. It was simply the curse of being tempted that Akaashi was finding it all too painful. Blood that he got in little packets was not as fresh as human blood that was stuck behind the skin, and there was you—whose blood was by far the richest he had ever tasted. It wasn't about quenching his thirst, it was hurting you, it was seeing your eyes contort in pain.</p><p>He couldn't let that happen.</p><p>Leaning back, he released your hands and he froze when he saw you smile.</p><p>     "You said once," Your hand grazed over his cheek, "That love might not be a strong reason for you to stop if you do bite me."</p><p>He couldn't look away from you. </p><p>     "I believe, it's too late for that, no?"</p><p>He felt tears sting the back of his eyelids. Ah, he thought before moving forward to touch your cheek. The warmth on your skin was intoxicating, but not as much as your smile was.</p><p>     "I've never been this afraid before, (s/n)-san," He said, voice shaking. His hand moved from your cheek to your neck, and the temptation presented itself once more, "I can't... I won't be able to."</p><p>     "I trust you."</p><p>His lips quivered as he moved in, his nose grazing your neck—he felt goosebumps rise on your skin, and again he felt the need to stop; but you pressed your hand to the back of his neck, holding him close. He had bitten off humans before, but none were this inviting, none were you.</p><p>None were humans he had been in love with.</p><p>Akaashi's teeth sunk into your skin and he heard you swallow your yelp instantly as he sucked in, drinking the nourishment that you so readily offered; he felt his eyes close in absolute elation, and his grip on you grew stronger by the second. However, his other hand pressed against your cheek, wiping your lone tear away. He felt your hand grip his, which was on your cheek and held on tightly, slowly intertwining your hands together. A second later, Akaashi's heart began to race. He directed his hearing to your heart—noticing how it began to drop by just a fraction of a second.</p><p>He pulled away immediately before blinking away the tears that fell from his own eyes. You were looking at him with wide eyes now, noticing the residue of blood within his mouth, and how his eyes were no longer feral.</p><p>     "If you're going to kiss me please drink some water."</p><p>Akaashi laughed right then before leaning away from you and feeling his lips quiver some more. You got up, wincing at the small wound at your neck, feeling two small punctures having formed there. You weren't sure what you'd tell your parents that those were, but that was for another time. </p><p>Leaning forward, you embraced Akaashi before smelling him; your chest was pressed firmly at his side, feeling his arm snake around your waist, bringing you closer. </p><p>     "How did I taste?"</p><p>     "That's a strangely perverted question, (s/n)-san."</p><p>     "I didn't mean it like that! Your mind's in the gutter."</p><p>Akaashi chuckled before turning to you, brushing some of the hair behind your ear. For some reason, your mind told you that you would no longer see Akaashi's eyes cloud with a feral expression again. </p><p>     "I'm in love with you, (s/n)-san."</p><p>Your heart skipped a beat at his words and all you could do was smile.</p><p>     "I love you, Akaashi-kun," You moved forward and pressed your nose against his cheek, "But please, drink some water, I want to kiss you so bad."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, Sora yawned for the fourth time as he entered the classroom. He blinked when he saw you and Akaashi—you were sitting on his desk, talking to him about something he had no idea about. You were wearing a scarf around your neck and one of your hands was in Akaashi's.</p><p>Sora's eyes widened.</p><p>     "Your hands!"</p><p>You turned to look at Sora and felt Akaashi's hand grip yours a tad bit tighter, making you smile some more. That small grip had told him more than it told you; a desire he had long nestled in the darkest recesses of his heart was allowed to bloom. Maybe this was why, whenever Akaashi saw you, his heart picked up pace, and he felt the smallest urge to shed a tear. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do tell me what you think? :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>choke me keiji-kun</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>